This application is a 37.1 of PCT/AU99/00671 filed Aug. 20, 1999.
The present invention relates to a cushioning device for footwear, footwear incorporating such a cushioning device, a method of manufacture of a cushioning device and a method of manufacture of footwear incorporating such a cushioning device.
A pressure mapping study of the pressures that occur underfoot whilst a wearer walks on a treadmill has indicated that there are large areas of high pressure under the heel and under the forepart of the foot. These areas also contain points of peak pressure to which the wearer""s foot is subjected during walking and running due to impact shock and stress.
Inserts for footwear which are intended to improve the wearer""s comfort are known. However, these inserts are merely inserted into the footwear. Such inserts are not part of the manufactured footwear item but are added later by the wearer. Other prior art devices provide cushioning systems within the footwear itself, e.g. in the outsole.
Such prior art devices do not, however, specifically target the areas of the foot that are subject to high and peak pressure to provide effective cushioning to the foot from a wide range of impacts.
The present invention is directed toward a cushioning device and footwear which provides cushioning and energy impact absorption to the parts of the foot most susceptible to high and peak pressures due to impact shock and stress forces.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention there is provided a cushioning device for footwear comprising an insole;
a region at the forepart of said insole having perforations such that said region at the forepart of said insole has greater flexibility than the remainder of said insole, to enable said region at the forepart of said insole to conform in response to compression imparted to said insole;
first pad means on the under-face of said insole underlying said region at the forepart of said insole, said first pad is of substantially the same shape and size as said region at the forepart of said insole;
a cutout opening in the heel region of said insole;
an insert provided in said cutout opening;
second pad on the under-face of said insole underlying said insert; and
said first and second pad and said insert being substantially shock absorbing and resilient.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention there is provided an item of footwear comprising a footwear upper, a cushioning device as hereinbefore described, and an outsole attached to said footwear upper, wherein said outsole covers said first and second pad means and said under-face of said insole.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of making a cushioning device for footwear comprising:
providing an insole;
perforating a region at the forepart of said insole such that said region at the forepart of said insole has greater flexibility than the remainder of said insole to enable said region at the forepart of said insole to conform in response to compression imparted to said insole;
underlying said region at the forepart of said insole with a first pad on the under-face of said insole said first pad being substantially the same shape and size as said region at the forepart of said insole;
cutting out an opening in the heel region of said insole;
positioning an insert in said opening;
underlying said insert with a second pad on the under-face of said insole; and
said first and second pad and said insert being substantially shock absorbent and resilient.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of making an item of footwear comprising providing a footwear upper, providing a cushioning device as hereinbefore described, covering said first and second pad means and said under-face of said insole with an outsole, and attaching said outsole to said footwear upper.
Preferably, said region at the forepart of said insole substantially coincides with the first to fifth metatarsal heads and big toe of a person""s foot.
Preferably, cover means is provided over said first pad means at said forepart of said insole.
Preferably, said first pad means is attached to said insole.
Preferably, said second pad means is attached to said insole and said insert means.
Preferably, shank support means is provided at substantially the mid region of said insole intermediate said forepart and said heel region thereof.
Preferably, said shank support means does not overlap with said first or second pad means.
Preferably, said shank support means is substantially in the form of a strip of supportive material having greater rigidity than said insole.
Preferably, said shank support means is provided on said under-face of said insole.